¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mimi!
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: Mimi se queda sola el día de su cumpleaños y los chicos deben prepararle la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de toda su vida. ¿Lo conseguirán? ¿O será, como siempre, un completo desastre? Reto de Faby Hola del topic: ¡Te reto a ti, sí, a ti!


**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mimi! por Gale el Remolino**

* * *

—¡¿Os vais?! ¡¿Cómo que os vais?! —Mimi estaba completamente perpleja. Sus amigas íntimas, Sora, Hikari y Miyako se iban a una convención de no sé qué.

—Una convención de las tribus perdidas, Mimi —Sora suspiró —. Te preguntamos si querías ir con nosotras y nos dijiste que no.

—De acuerdo —afirmó con desgana —. Pero maña me tenéis que ayudar a preparar mi...

—¿Mañana? Mimi, estaremos fuera una semana.

—Pero no podéis dejarme tirada, pasado mañana es mi...

—Lo siento Mimi pero tengo que colgar, mi madre me llama —Y Sora colgó.

—...cumpleaños —Mimi suspiró y apagó su móvil. Tras un rato hablando con el resto de sus amigas y cerciorarse de que ninguna de ellas estaría en Odaiba durante una semana, se fue a dormir —. Bueno, podía ser peor.

.,.

—¡Esto es una catástrofe! ¡Un desastre! —chilló un escandalizado Joe al resto de sus compañeros.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Taichi apareció por la puerta de la casa de Izzy.

—Se nos ha olvidado por completo preparar el cumpleaños de Mimi.

—¿El cumpleaños de quien? —Takeru despegó la vista de su teléfono móvil para prestar atención a la conversación.

—¡El cumpleaños de Mimi! Por favor, ¿cómo se os ha podido olvidad? —miró al pelirrojo —¿Verdad, Koushiro?

—¿Perdona, me estabas diciendo algo? —Izzy levantó la mirada del ordenador para prestar atención a Joe, el cual se puso una mano en la frente.

—¡Esto es aún más catastrófico de lo que yo creía!

—¡Siento llegar tarde! —bramó Daisuke mientras corría escopetado hacia el gran salón —¿Qué me he perdido?

—Bien, chicos, un poco de orden —Yamato se puso en el centro del salón para captar la atención de todo el grupo. Una vez hecho esto, habló —. Por lo visto Sora, Hikari y Miyako se han ido a una exposición de no sé qué...

—Las tribus perdidas —corrigió Koushiro.

—...Se han ido a una exposición de las tribus perdidas durante una semana y da la casualidad de que esa misma semana Mimi cumple años. Es por ellos que debemos preparar nosotros solos la fiesta de cumpleaños —Los chicos chillaron escandalizados. Los cumpleaños de Mimi era famosos por ser muy llamativos y rebuscados —. ¡Pero tranquilos! ¡Las chicas nos han dado un "papel"! —El resto contempló aquel pedazo de hoja como si fuera el Santo Grial (1) y no pudieron contener un humilde "Oh" —Se supone que si seguimos las instrucciones de este pedacito de folio al pie de la letra nada debe de salir mal. Prepararemos la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños para Mimi y evitaremos que su ira caiga sobre nosotros como infames mortales —Y así fue como Yamato predicó la salvación de su pueblo.

—¿Qué debemos hacer? —preguntó Taichi.

—Bien —El mayor de los dos rubios que había en la sala se aclaró la voz —, primer paso: La temática.

—¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó Daisuke.

—De que va a ser la fiesta. Por ejemplo, en una fiesta de Halloween la temática serían disfraces de monstruos. En un carnaval la temática son trajes llamativos, carrozas, bailes y música —procedió a explicar Iori.

—Ah, bien. De eso me encargo yo —Motomiya chocó su puño contra su palma, en señal de que estaba listo.

—Yo también —se ofreció Takeru.

—Paso número dos —continuó Yamato —, la decoración. Bueno, yo me encargaré de eso.

—Te acompaño —apoyó Taichi.

—Paso número tres —siguió —, el menú.

—Cambio mi paso dos por mi paso tres —rectificó Taichi.

—Taichi, no puedes hacer eso, ya has elegido —farfulló Yamato.

—Claro que puedo. Sin mí la comida sabrá sosa.

—Chicos, dejad de pelearos —Iori se puso en medio —. ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

—El paso número cuatro es la música —miró la nota de nuevo y rectificó —. Cambio mi paso dos por mi paso cuatro.

—¿No decías que no se podía hacer eso?

El grupo volvió a discutir sobre quién o qué se encargaría de qué pasos para el cumpleaños de su amiga Mimi. Iori, en medio del caos, cogió la nota y la leyó de cabo a rabo. El quinto paso eran los juegos, el sexto los regalos, el séptimo la tarta y el octavo una carta para la propia cumpleañera donde se especificaba lo especial que era ella para el resto del grupo y los beneficios y virtudes que traía consigo. Hizo un rápido cálculo mental y se puso en el centro de la sala, llamando la atención de todo el grupo. Creía saber quién era el más indicado para según qué tareas.

—Bien chicos, esto se hará de la siguiente manera. Son ocho las tareas a hacer y somos ocho en el grupo. Tai, Yamato, Koushiro, Joe, Takeru, Daisuke, Ken y yo. Las tareas se dividen en: temática, decoración, menú, música, juegos, regalos, tarta y carta. Yo propongo que nos dividamos en equipos de dos y que hagamos dos tareas asignadas. La temática la decidiremos Ken y yo, la decoración Koushiro y Daisuke, los menús Tai y Yamato, la música Yamato y Takeru, los juegos Takeru y Daisuke, los regalos Joe y yo, la tarta Taichi y Ken y la carta Koushiro y Joe.

Tras terminar la explicación, a los espectadores les salió humo por las orejas. Las organizaciones de Iori podían ser, muchas veces, no tan organizadas. Sin embargo tampoco tenían ganas de discutir con él, por lo que asintieron y se dispusieron a hacer los preparativos.

 **Paso 1: Temática**

Iori y Ken permanecían sentados en una silla, con la pierna flexionada, pensando. Allí permanecieron sin que nada llegase a sus cabezas. Y así siguieron.

—Podría ser sobre ropa y esas cosas —adveenturó a decir Ken.

—Ahora que lo pienso, creo haber escuchado una vez que a Mimi le empezaba a interesar la cocina. Aunque claro, una fiesta con temática gastronómica no es que sea muy fácil de hacer —Iori miró a Ken y Ken miró a Iori.

—Pues de ropa será —dijeron al unísono. El cómo lo harían ya era otro cantar.

 **Paso 2: Decoración**

—Por última vez te lo repito, Daisuke. Dudo mucho que a Mimi le haga especial ilusión que la decoración de su fiesta de cumpleaños sea sobre fútbol —Izzy se masajeaba las sienes con ambas manos.

—¿Y de qué esperas que lo hagamos? —El menor puso los brazos en jarras y giró la cabeza.

—En la tienda hay muchos tipos de decoración. Podemos mirar cual le sienta mejor a Mimi —propuso el pelirrojo.

—¡Genial! ¡Hagamos eso! —Como se notaba que estaba desesperado.

 **Paso 3: Menú**

—Será esta piruleta y esta enorme bolsa de golosinas —Taichi estaba emocionado mientras cogía de las estanterías del supermercado los requisitos para la comida de cumpleaños.

—El objetivo, Taichi, es coger algo para picar, no para que te de un ataque de hiperglucemia y acabes diabético —regañó Yamato con densas bolsas de patatas fritas y palomitas en los brazos.

—Claro, como no es nada importante que les de un ataque de hipercolesterolemia... —Y con esto se fijó en las bolsas que Yamato llevaba —Seguro que a Mimi le hace ilusión engordar.

—¡Bien! ¿Eso quieres?

—¡Eso quiero!

—Pues no puedo porque me tengo que ir con Takeru a componer la canción —le dio las bolsas a su amigo y se fue corriendo —. ¡Buena suerte!

 **Paso 4: Música**

Yamato tocaba con fervor su guitarra eléctrica mientras fuertes sonidos acústicos rebotaba por las paredes del garaje.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Es la mejor canción que has podido componer para un cumpleaños

—Lo sé.

 **Paso 5: Juegos**

—Llegas tarde —gruñó Daisuke mientras esperaba en la sala que los chicos habían alquilado para la fiesta.

—¡Lo siento! Estaba ayudando a mki hermano a componer su canción de cumpleaños —se disculpó Takeru —. Bien, ¿has pensado en algo?

—No, ¿y tú?

—Tampoco.

—¡Perfecto! Pues empecemos.

 **Paso 6: Regalos**

—¡Lo siento, Joe! ¡Llego tarde! —gritó Iori en la distancia.

—No pasa nada —Joe esperaba frente a una tienda de regalos. Era una de esas tiendas de "Todo a cien". Desde luego, era mejor que un "rastrillo" (2) —. Bien, entremos. Mimi debe de estar a punto de llegar. No podemos dejarla sin regalo.

—¿Ya has pensado en qué tipo de regalo quiere Mimi?

—Hay un refrán que dice: "Dale al otro lo que te gustaría que te diera a ti" —pronunció Joe.

—¡Ah, claro! Qué buena idea.

 **Paso 7: Tarta**

—¡Corre, Ken, corre! ¡Que van a cerrar la pastelería! —Taichi trastabillaba por el camino mientras esperaba a Ken. El chico intentaba seguirle el ritmo como podía.

—Taichi, adelántate tú —tropezó y se quedó en el suelo. Extendió una mano —. ¡Sigue sin mí!

—¡No Ichijouji! ¡Levántate, maldición!

—¡Déjame aquí, Taichi! ¡El cumpleaños de Mimi es más importante!

—¡No pienso dejarte!

—¡Seré un digno sacrificio! ¡Déjame morir por mi honor!

—¡No! ¡Ken, no!

Y les cerraron la pastelería en todas las narices.

 **Paso 8: Carta**

Desganados, Joe y Koushiro aparecieron por la puerta. Cogieron un folio en blanco y, con el cerebro haciéndoles chiribitas, comenzaron a escribir.

—Esta noche —repetía el pelirrojo con voz de zombi —, esta noche acabará todo y me podré ir a dormir tranquilo y sin remordimientos.

Y así, llegó el momento de la fiesta.

.,.

—¡Felicidades, Mimi! —conmemoraron los muchachos.

—Oh, en serio chicos, no hacía falta tan... —Mimi se quedó estática cuando le quitaron la venda de los ojos. Por un momento, creía que la habían llevado al parque jurásico a celebrar su cumpleaños, porque la decoración trataba de eso. Por si fuera poco, los chicos iban disfrazados de diferentes dinosaurios. Kou llevaba, además, la famosa "Falda Triceratops" de la tienda —tan... tan... tanto esmero...

—¿No había otro tipo de decoración en la tienda? —preguntó en un susurro Yamato.

—El otro trataba sobre dulces y yo paso de poner cosas cursis —dijo Daisuke en otro susurro.

Yamato se aclaró la voz para llamar la atención. Debía deshacer ese mal ambiente cuanto antes.

—En fin. ¡¿Y si ponemos algo de música?!

—¡Sí! —chillaron todos emocionados.

Yamato se subió al escenario.

—Mimi, esta canción te la dedico a ti.

Mimi se cogió de las manos. No podía contener su alegría hasta que Yamato se puso a tocar Rock estridente y llamativo. No era el tipo de canción de cumpleaños que Mimi se esperaría. A ella le gusta asistir a los conciertos de Yamato, pero una cosa eran los conciertos y otra muy diferente su canción de cumpleaños.

—Gracias Yamato —agradeció una apenada Mimi cuando la música termino.

El ambiente se estaba poniendo más turbio y los chicos sentían las torturas que les harían las amigas de la chica.

—¡Bueno! ¡Vamos a jugar a un juego! —Motomiya dio una palmada.

—¡Eso, eso! ¡Daisuke y yo emos preparado un montón de juegos para tu fiesta de cumpleaños! —apoyó Takeru.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó una no muy convencida Mimi.

—Tenemos un truco de magia preparado para ti —Daisuke se subió al escenario —. Como podréis comprobar, no tengo nada en esta mano, ni nada en esta otra —y mostró sus manos y mangas vacías —. Pero ahora, voy a hacer que aparezca un conejo —comenzó a hacer ademanes con las manos —. Nada por aquí, nada por allá... Sigue sin haber nada por aquí... —Daisuke rebuscó muy a fondo en su túnica de mago sin hallar absolutamente nada —¿Y el conejo?

Iori pegó un grito mientras señalaba con el dedo hacia la mesa.

—¡La comida! ¡La tarta!

Allí residía el conejo, comiendo pedazo a pedazo la tarta casera, dura y quemada que habían preparado Taichi y Ken y llenando de bolitas de caca los cuencos de patatas. Todo un espectáculo. A Mimi le entraron una ganas enormes de ponerse a llorar.

—¡Ajá! ¡Magia! —Daisuke sonrió nervioso mientras intentaba tapar el estropicio con las manos.

—Chicos, en serio, dejadlo —suplicó Mimi.

—Pero aún no has recibido tu regalo —dijo Iori mientras sujetaba el regalo embuelto de una sospechosa longitud.

—Deja que lo adivine —Mimi suspiró —, es una katana de kendo.

Los chicos se quedaron callados, sin nada que decir. Mimi tampoco tenía que decir nada. Se tapó los ojos con las manos y forzó una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, chicos. De veras. Es solo que... —calló — necesito estar sola —Y se fue corriendo.

El grupo de chicos quedó en silencio.

—Son lágrimas de felicidad —dijo un apenado Daisuke —, creo.

—¿Qué hemos hecho? —Yamato se sentó en una silla y atrapó al conejo blanco y embadurnado de nata casera.

—Me parece que este no es el tipo de cumpleaños que Mimi se esperaría —Jeo suspiró.

Todos quedaron en silencio. EntoncesIzzy se levantó decidido y se colocó en el centro de las miradas.

—¡Dejas de llorar como si fuerais niños pequeños, hombre! ¡Sí, Mimi pidió una fiesta de cumpleaños y nos ha salido fatal! ¡Pero eso no es ninguna excusa para rendirnos ahora! ¡Si Mimi nos pide una fiesta de cumpleaños decente! ¡Nosotros le daremos una fiesta de cumpleaños decente! ¡Cueste lo que cueste y al intento que cueste! ¡Como si es al intento número cien! ¡Pero no vamos a dejar a Mimi así! ¡Somos guerreros y debemos cumplir con nuestro...! —Y Kou siguió hablando mientras los chicos se reunían en círculo.

—¿Y entonces qué hacemos? —preguntó Ken.

—Bien, hemos intentado hacer lo que se nos da fatal para complacer a Mimi y ya sabemos que no funciona, ¿así que por qué no intentamos sacar nuestras mejores cualidades para darle la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que hayamos tenido jamás? —sugirió Iori.

—Esa es una excelente idea —Takeru habló —. Además, todos nos sentiremos seguros y a gusto haciendo lo que más nos fascina.

—Por mí, adelante —apremió Yamato.

—...bien chicos —Koushiro termino, al fin, de cortar su verborrea y alzó el puño en alto —. ¡¿Quién está conmigo?!

—¡Vamos! —gritó el grupo haciendo lo mismo.

.,.

—Quizás, nunca debí haberlos forzado a nada —Mimi yacía tumbada en su cama. Había intentado ver el lado bueno de las cosas. Por lo menos, los chicos lo habían intentado, eso es lo que debería agradecer en vez de estar allí tumbada y sollozando —. Claro, es solo una fiesta de cumpleaños, no se va a terminar el mundo. El siguiente año será mejor —suspiró —, será mejor.

—Mimi, tienes una visita de un tal Tai... no sé qué —La madre de Mimi abrió la puerta de su cuarto y le dio el mensaje.

—¿Taichi? —La joven salió de su habitación y fue al recividor. Allí, Taichi se encontraba de pie, esperando su llegada.

—Hola, Mimi. ¿Nos vamos?

—¿Cómo?

—Tu fiesta de cumpleaños no ha terminado todavía —La cogió de la muñeca y la arrastró fuera de casa.

—Taichi, ¿adónde vamos?

—Ya lo verás. Tú sígueme.

Los chicos corrieron por toda la calle, a pesar de que Mimi odiaba hacer algún tipo de ejercicio, hasta llegar a un extenso campo de fútbol. Se subieron a las gradas, la parte más alta, para poder ver mejor. Una vez ahí arriba, Taichi colocó sus dos manos en su boca para hacer de altavoz y exclamó:

—¡Ken! ¡Daisuke! ¡Ahora!

Y los dos chicos salieron con dos cestas llenas de balones.

—¡Vamos equipo! —gritó el menor de los castaños.

El resto del equipo de fútbol comenzó a coger balones y golpearlo. A Mimi le pareció, en un principio, que se iban a poner a jugar a un partido de fútbol, pero con el paso de los segundos, se daba cuenta de que no era eso exactamente lo que los chicos estaban, haciendo. Los balones quedaban estáticos en diferentes puntos de la cancha, unos pegados a otros, como si estuvieran formando un dibujo. Y así era, el último baló era la el punto del signo de exclamación y, junto a los otros, rezaba: "¡Feliz cumpleaños!". Mimi colocó sus manos en la cara.

—¡No me lo puedo creer!

—Taichi, ¿nos prestas un segundo a Mimi? —Yamato y Takeru se acercaron a la pareja —Creo que ya va siendo nuestro turno.

—Toda vuestra —y Taichi empujó a la chicaa a los brazos de los dos hermanos.

—¡Un momento! ¡¿A dónde vamos ahora?! —preguntó Mimi ilusionada.

—Ya lo descubrirás por ti misma —dijo Yamato.

—Tú síguenos. Espero que no te hayas cansado de correr, porque llegamos tarde —apremió Takeru.

Y los tres chicos corrieron hacia el taller de música de Yamato. El grupo del mayor estaba esperando con los instrumentos encendidos.

—Y he aquí, Mimi Tachikawa, tu auténtica canción de cumpleaños.

—La letra es de mi hermano —reveló Yamato — así que es imposible que no te guste.

Y fue otra canción de rock, no obstante, más mejorada y con mejor ritmo. Era una canción atractiva que, si bien de manera natural no combinaría con una fiesta de cumpleaños, era para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mimi. Debía de ser propia y especial. Dicho de otra foema, se juntó la típica canción de cumpleaños con el estilo de música de Yamato y la letra de Takeru, lo cual hizo que a Mimi se le saltaran las lágrimas.

—Y con esto termina el show —Joe, Koushiro e Iori se acercaron por detrás y la colocaron una venda en los ojos —. Por favor, no opongas resistencia y todo saldrá bien.

—Bien, chicos, la raptamos un rato —explicó Iori.

—¡Hasta luego, Mimi! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —se despidió la banda.

.,.

—Derecha —decía Iori.

Mimi caminaba a ciegas por un extenso salón. Ella no sabía qué era lo que los chicos esperaban que encontrara, pero no lo encontraba.

—¡No tanto! Ahora a la izquierda —seguía Taichi.

El grupo, una vez más, se había reunido junto a ella. Y Mimi seguía buscando. Al final halló algo. Era una bolsa de plástico que contenía algo caliente. Mimi retiró la venda de los ojos.

—¡Lo encontré! —chilló ilusionada. Sus manos sujetaban una bolsa de galletas. Las galletas contenían las caras de los digimon pertenecientes a los niños elegidos, tales como Palmon, Gomamon y demás—¡No me lo puedo creer! —y empezó a saltar de la alegría.

—La idea ha sido de Joe —aventuró Izzy.

—¡Muchas gracias chicos! ¡Sois los mejores! —luego bajó los brazos —Y también... lo siento.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ken.

—Porque he sido muy exigente y caprichosa con mi regalo de cumpleaños. Os he hecho pasar por graves apuros por mi culpa.

—Nosotros también lo sentimos, Mimi —pronunció Yamato —. No nos motivó nada la idea de celebrar una fiesta de cumpleaños. Lo hicimos mal y muy descuidadamente.

—Si tan solo nos hubiéramos esforzado un poco más lo habríamos hecho mejor —se disculpó, a su vez, Takeru.

—Mimi, creo que ya ha quedado bastante claro que nos somos unos expertos haciendo fiestas de cumpleaños —Taichi le puso una mano en el hombro —, pero si algo hemos aprendido de esta experiencia, es que cualquier cosa se puede hacer bien, siempre y cuando la hagas a tu manera.

—Por supuesto —dijo Mimi encantada —. Y yo prometo no decirles al resto la catástrofe que habéis hecho en mi fiesta de cumpleaños —Entonces el semblante sonriente del grupo cambió a uno de pánico y horror. La sala enseguida se lleno de lamentaciones, lo cual solo provocó la risa de Mimi —. Os quiero chicos. De verdad, gracias.

Y el grupo solo puso sonreír. Porque era Mimi. ¿Qué otra cosa podrían hacer?

—Feliz cumpleaños, Mimi.

* * *

Este es un reto de Faby del topic: ¡Te reto a ti, sí, a ti!

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Faby!


End file.
